Can you heal a person with no soul
by beautiful chrysantheum
Summary: Of course the most popular boy in school will never notice me. I'm just the loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that gets bullied to the point that I cut myself nonstop. But no one cares not even my "uncle" (ugh I hate to call him that) daisuke whose a drunkard/drug attic.
1. Chapter 1

WASUP ALL THE ICHIHIME LOVERS, THIS IS A ORIHIME BASHING BECAUSE ICHIRUKIA FOREVER…JK ICHIHIME FOR EVER AND HEAR IS A LITTLE STORY ABOUT OUR lIL HIME I ALSO LOVE RUKIA … BUT IN THIS STORY SHE WILL PLAY THE BAD GUY SORRY RUKI-CHAN I LOVE YOU, BUT THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT'S ALWAYS BASHING ORIHIME IN THEIR STORIES AND IN THE ICHIHIME STORY SHE IS ALWAYS THE GOOD GYUY SO LETS CHANGE IT UP A BIT. :P PS: THIS IS MY FIRST ICHIHIME FANFIC AND I DO NOT OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO DOES I only own daisuke…. AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA SHE'S AWESOME AND PLZ READ THE NOTE AT THE END. K NOW TO THE STORY WE GO.

The most popular boy in school will never notice me. That much is obvious. After all, I'm just the loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that gets bullied to the point that I want to cut myself nonstop. But no one cares, not even my "Uncle" (ugh I hate to call him that), Daisuke, who is a drunkard and a drug addict. Every chance that he gets, he abuses me; in the morning, when I come home from school, the evening and even at night. Sometimes I think of committing suicide but I have to be strong, because if I don't, Sora-nii and Okaa-san will probably be mad at me. They are in a better place and I'm sure that they are watching over me. Although sometimes, I ask myself, 'Do they even care? Are they really watching over me or am I all alone?' But I snap out of it every time. Of course they are. They have to be, because right now, even if they're not here anymore, they're all I've got.

'Orihime Inoue.' the teacher called my name for attendance. I heard him but my brain just didn't process his words.

'Inoue!' he called again. I answered, but then out of nowhere, he started insulting me, calling me names like "air head, dummy, ding bat", and other things a teacher should not call a student. But I was used to this. It happened every day like a monotone routine – Get up take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, get beat, go to school and get picked on, beat up and bullied. Every day I wonder when it will stop. But this brings into mind a much more disturbing question - will it stop?

I already know the answer. No, never.

I watched as the other students laughed at me as if it was such a big thing or something new. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I have to have a strong mind and heart. I must put up a front, as if it was nothing, as if it didn't hurt, when it actually did. It hurt a lot, a lot more than they all thought. But what made it worse was Rukia and her wannabe followers, who laughed louder than the whole class, who pointed their fingers at me and started calling me names. I wanted to get out of my seat and slap them right across their make-up covered faces. I wanted to slap them so hard that they would feel it for generations to come. But I didn't. I didn't because I was too scared, too sad and frankly, because I was a coward.

All this thinking that I do can't be backed up with my fist. Well it could because I box, do karate, and judo, but I can't hurt them because hate or painful thoughts. That's not me. They can be cruel and heartless but that's not something that I can become. Plus it's not that I hate them – I just strongly dislike them with a passion. People might call me a "hater" because I don't like them. The truth is that I don't like them for the fact that some of them bully me and the rest are bystanders that watch, that sit there and laugh just because they want to be "down" with the crew but in reality they just don't want to be bullied themselves.

It doesn't matter to me. It's not like they are my friends or that I know them personally. I have no friends. I have no one – No one to love me, to take care of me, to listen to me, or even be there in my time of need. That's why I learned to block out all my emotions, so that no one can tell how I feel, so no one can think that I have "those kind of feelings" or whatever they call it. **I don't want them to ask me stupid things with stupid vocabulary like "are you mad*cluck* or Nah**. But when they say stuff like that it makes me laugh a little. No one ever saw me laugh. No one but my ex-best friends Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, ex-best friends. Our parents knew each other. My mom was there when Ichigo kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez were born and their parents were there for my birth as well. The three of us grew up together and have known each other ever since elementary school. We would always play together and protect each other. Well, they mostly protected me.

Every time that I would get bullied about my hair color or about my hair being too long, they were always there for me. But then we got into middle school and they gradually became very handsome – just like they are now. As we all grew up, we also drifted apart. They drifted away from me like a bottle with a letter in it, let out to send a letter to another place. Before I even noticed it, they were gone and I was left alone to be a memory. I still tried to be there for them, tried to bring back the old days and let our memories be in front of us like a colorful picture, but it was not to be.

I never succeeded in my attempts. I never succeeded because of that wretched girl, Rukia Kuchiki and her crew. The so called "most richest and most beautiful girls in school". Rukia had a "crush" on Ichigo ever since middle school. But I wouldn't call it a crush. I would call it a "Oh let's have a crush/make Orihime's life more miserably plan + I like Ichigo and his other best friend because they are rich" thing. And that's how Ichigo and Grimmjow became people that I don't know and I became someone that they don't know. Well, I can't really bring myself to blame them. After all, I'm just a dumb air head that no one would want to befriend or care about. Even Uncle Daisuke said that. I mean who would even want to know me? Like I said in the beginning – I'm just a loser, nerd, geek, and outcast of the school that no one will ever love.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE PERSON WHO HELPED ME THE MOST WITH THIS. SHE IS THE ONE WHO FIXED MY ERRORS, FIXED MY STORY,FIXED THE FORMAT, ADDED WORDS TO MAKE IT BETTER AND MANY MORE. AND THAT PERSON IS... DRUM ROLL PLEASE ...DUNDUNDUNDUN..RENJI4EVA SHE PLAYED A MAIN ROLE IN THIS FIC I GIVE HER ALL THE CREDIT SO GO FAVE HER FOLLOW HER WAT EVER YOU NEED TO DO. ALL U NEED TO KNOW IS THAT SHE IS AWESOME, AND SMART, AND KIND AND DID I MENTION SMART. WELL IMMA MENTION IT AGAIN LOL OK JUST SHOW HER SOME LOVE CUZ SHE IS AWESOME


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! I hope you had a good day or wee_k_. And I would like to thank renji4eva for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. She helped me with ideas, edits, errors and many more. I do not own bleach as many of you know. OK TO THE STORY WE GO.

The bell rang and everyone ran out the class room like their lives depended on it. Well not me, but the other people at least. And guess what? My next class is lunch. What a joy. If you hadn't noticed I was being sarcastic. Lunch is the worst period EVER. Why, you ask? Well, here's the answer; I get bullied the most at lunch. I have to sit in the janitor's room to eat since he is the only one that's nice to me in this whole entire school. Sometimes he saves me from getting bullied. He said he knew what it felt like, but I think he was just trying to make me feel better.

Okay, back to the point. I hate lunch because Rukia and her cronies are always bothering me when I get my food. Every day when I get in line, they make it a point to stare at me, as if I did something wrong. Then, I buy my food from the cafeteria and I barely have any money. I have to work every day for five hours and I get paid only ten dollars an hour, which is not bad for me, since I wouldn't get anything otherwise. So I'm grateful for everything. After I buy my lunch, they walk up to me, smack it out of my hand and start laughing. Then they tell me that I was in their way, as if I walked in front of them and stood there on purpose. By now, I'm used to it so I go into the janitor's room before they can see me.

But today was different from the other days. Today, something rare happened. I saw two people that I haven't really seen in about two years and haven't talked to since middle school. I saw the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki and his best friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. It was rare because they are never in the cafeteria. They are always on the roof.

How do I know? I always see Rukia head up there and of course she always follows Ichigo wherever he goes. It was at this point that I noticed that I had been staring at them the whole time. And the most embarrassing part was that they turned around and saw me. When I looked into their eyes, unexpectedly, I saw guilt and worry. But as soon as Rukia saw us, she did something that I had never thought she would. She kissed Ichigo, in front of the whole school. Everyone was shocked by her bold gesture, even though we had suspected that it would come sooner or later. Well, at least I did.

Of course, that didn't mean that I wasn't upset. So I just turned around as if I wasn't hurt, as if nothing happened. When I turned around to walk away, I felt someone staring at me and so I looked back only to meet the startling blue eyes of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He had an expression filled with pain and as if he was somehow ashamed of something. Well, I could be imagining things because when I look at the two guys I used to know, I only have my memories. Involuntarily, I think of the good old days, knowing that it would hurt me.

But that was the old days – it's time to come back to reality and see what's real and what's not. Since all he was doing was staring at me, I just turned around again and went forward in the line to get my lunch. And of course the wannabe "bad girls" were in front of me ready to smack the food I didn't even get yet out of my hand. They didn't know that I was only getting a bag of air (aka chips) so when that when they would try to throw it on the floor I could still pick it up and eat it. Even though it might be crunched up, I would still eat it, because it would probably be my only meal for the day anyway. As I was waiting, one of Rukia's clones came up to me and said, 'You look stupid and you should change your hair to brown. Even though you would still be ugly, it's worth a try.'

I wanted to strangle her so damn hard, but I had to control my anger. So I just said 'No thanks, I like the way I look'. My inner thoughts were something like 'Maybe you should just shut the hell up.' But I didn't want to start problems so I just kept quiet. After that, like five minutes later she starts off again by saying, 'Orihime, you would be much prettier without that ugly face.' She and the rest of the group started laughing as if she was saying something other than what she did every day. That was such a low joke and it made her sound like a little kid. But I have to have patience with pathetic people like her. So I just kept quiet and looked over at Rukia and Ichigo. Of course, she stopped kissing him when I turned away and he didn't even do anything when she did. They had probably been dating before anyone else knew. Well that wouldn't be a shocker. When I looked at them, the Rukia wannabe did something that was just so disgustingly wicked and pathetic.

She screamed out, 'Aw, Orihime can't have her little friend Ichigo! I bet she's jealous of you, Rukia, she wants Ichigo and that's why she was staring at you guys.'

She said that so loudly that whole cafeteria heard it. She said it so loudly that everyone went dead silent and started looking at me, even Ichigo and Grimmjow. I was so embarrassed that I wanted and cry and run away, but I didn't. I just looked at everyone with no emotion in my eyes and said 'My name is not Orihime. It's Inoue to you, so don't you dare say my name as if you know me.' I wanted to burst out of there as fast as my legs would go, but I just took my bag of chips and walked out the cafeteria and in to the janitor's room. And then I proceeded to cry until the janitor came and asked me what had happened. I didn't know what to say.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA AGAIN, SHE AWESOME AND AMAZING. AND TO YUKI (GUEST) I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED REMEMBER DON'T LET THEM HAVE THE KING OR QUEEN CARD, LET THEM BE THE JOKER.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE AND THANKS RENJI4EVA.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! I hope you had a good day or wee_k_. And I would like to thank renji4eva for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. She helped me with ideas, edits, errors and many more. I do not own bleach as many of you know. OK TO THE STORY WE GO.

The janitor, Ganju kept pressuring me to tell him what was going on. But I couldn't form the words as the tears kept spilling out. I wanted to tell him but it would hurt me more if I did. So I just kept my mouth shut, wiped the tears from my eyes and reminded myself that I had to stay strong. Ganju seemed to get the point that I didn't want to talk about what had happened and stopped asking me. Right after I stopped crying, the bell rang. I stood up and was about to leave but before I did, I gave Ganju a hug. He reminded me of sora-nee, so I'm glad that he worked here. Every day, he did brotherly things, like when I came to school he always greeted me, stuck up for me, and he always found a way to make me happy. When he did these things, I asked him why, and he said, "You're like a sister that I wish I could have." before he went back to work. He always made me feel loved and that I was a human being.

On my way to class all I saw was kids watching me, laughing at me and looking at me with pitiful eyes. When I was about to reach my destination, a kid purposely stick his foot out to trip me. But I saw him and walked over it. He glared at me as if I had done something wrong. I overlooked him and went into the class, but when I entered everyone was staring at me, even the teacher. I just walked to the back of the class, ignored the cold stares, sat in my seat and looked out the window. The teacher started talking and everyone paid attention to him. I looked him as he spoke. He said, 'Today we are going to have a new student transferring from another class. Since he doesn't know how to behave, I'm pretty sure most of you know him already.' and murmured 'definitely the girls.' under his breath. He started to speak normally again as he introduced him. 'Here is the new "transfer student", Renji Abarai.'

He was tall, about six two and had long, bright red hair that had been tied up. A deep violet bandana covered his forehead and emphasized his brown eyes. Tribal – type tattoos peeked out from the undone collar of his shirt and from under the white shirt of his uniform. He didn't need to have 'sexy bad boy' stamped on his face because everything about him already said that. The girls were drooling over him with his drop dead gorgeous looks and masculine figure, and the guys looked at him with envious eyes because of all the attention he was getting. There was only one seat open - and that was next to me. The teacher pointed at it and made a side comment like, 'Good luck sitting next to emo girl.' emo? More like fed up, really. That teacher seriously needed to get his facts straight.

Renji Abarai headed to his designated place and sat down. The female population of the classroom seemed to have finally registered the teacher's words and proceeded to glare and sneer at me. I paid no heed to them and transferred my attention to the teacher. Luckily, it was the last period. Well, not really that lucky since I had to go home to that monster. But it was better than staying at this dump with the Walking Dead a.k.a these people with no souls. I noticed someone was staring at me and I turned around and found that it was Renji. He was probably thinking about the ugly face I have. I had just turned back around when he asked me a question. I think. I must be imagining things. A person like him would never talk to me. Then I heard his voice again, loud and clear. So I looked to the right of me to see if it really was me that he was talking to. It was.

I politely asked him to repeat and he said, 'I asked if the sun doesn't bother you when it's in your face like that.'

I was actually surprised at him making conversation so I answered with a simple 'No.' and turned around again.

Then he said something else. I thought it would be an insult but it was something totally different from what I'm used to hearing. It was a compliment. Yes, for me. He said, 'Your eyes look beautiful in the sun, or in general, actually.' Today was just full of surprises. I blinked at him in astonishment and blushed a little, just a little, because seriously, I was not interested in him or anything. I already have enough hostility to face without having crushes on new transfer students, before I could thank him (because he had said a very nice thing that had made me happy), the bell rang and everyone ran out the class room, except me of course. I was in no rush to get home.

I packed my stuff and left for work. On my way there I thought of ways to avoid my Uncle and keep things as smooth as a criminal. Even though I knew it was going to be impossible, it was still worth a chance. As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into somebody. I fell and prayed that it wasn't someone from my school. But before I could hit the ground, I felt a masculine hand grab my arm and pull me up, and I ended up against a strong but also comfortable chest, wait, strong, comfortable, and masculine. Pull yourself together, Orihime Inoue! I noticed that I was still leaning on the person's chest and jumped away quickly with a blush on my face. I bowed down and kept apologizing. 'Gomenasai.' I said one last time and looked up at the man's face only to find beautiful green eyes staring at me. I kept staring back, wondering if he accepted my apology or at least if he wouldn't start yelling.

I stopped gawking and looked away when he said 'Watch where you are going, little girl.' and walked off. Phew. That went . . . not well, but better than my worst case scenario at any rate. I didn't know why - and it might have been something to do with the fact that someone in school was actually nice to me – but I thought that maybe, just maybe, things might start looking up for me.  
>oh and about that part i meant turned her head to the other direction for example she looked to the right of her<p>

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK RENJI4EVA AGAIN, SHE AWESOME AND AMAZING. AND TO YUKI (GUEST) I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKED REMEMBER DON'T LET THEM HAVE THE KING OR QUEEN CARD, LET THEM BE THE JOKER.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE AND THANKS RENJI4EVA.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYDAY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME SO TO THE STORY WE GO.

I woke up with a sore and bruised body. Why? Well, because I supposedly came home too late. I tried to explain to him that I had to work an extra shift but he just wouldn't listen to me. He jumped to conclusions that I was a w*** and that I worked on the streets. I just ignored him and tried to walk to my room, but he grabbed me by my pony tail and dragged me down the stairs and started to beat me up saying hurtful things like, 'You w***! Don't you ever ignore me - you're just like your mother, a useless pi!'. . . Before he could finish his sentence, I punch him in the mouth and then kicked him in a place where all men would not like to be kicked. After that I tried to run away, but he recovered way faster than I thought he would. And he beat me ten times worst then he originally would. Well, it's my fault for hitting him and actually thinking he would be down in time for me to get away. Like they say, don't ever underestimate your opponent.

Time to go to the worst place in the world – hell; actually, this place is worse than hell. It's school. I got off the bed, went in to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair. After that I got dressed and tried to leave the house quickly and swiftly. But guess what? It was too late - he was already up eating his breakfast. But thank the gods that he let me go now. While I was walking to school I had to make sure everything was covered and not a bruise was to be found. So what if I was wearing a turtle neck and pants in the summer? It's none of their business what I wear; at least I'm not wearing tight jeans and a short top that would stop at my bra strap. When I was walking, a lot of people were looking at me as if I was crazy or if I was inhuman. But I just ignored them.

I started to walk to my locker but there was a crowd of girls blocking me. There were a lot more than I could count. I looked to see what all the commotion was about and there was such a surprise. Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Renji Abarai were standing right in front of MY locker talking to each other and of course Rukia and her fake squad was there too. I pushed through the crowd of girls while receiving rude comments but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to my locker without any trouble.

When I got to my locker, Rukia and her Barbie doll squad was blocking my way along with the three that I mentioned before. I asked her nicely to get out of the way. I exactly said, 'Can you please get out of my way?' Only the three boys moved while Rukia wanted to play hard and act like she was tough. Then I asked her to move again and she pushed me to the ground and said the magic word is "Excuse me". Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing to see if I was going to fight her. Then out of nowhere they started chanting "fight, fight, fight" multiple times. But I just got up and stood still. Rukia was in a fighting stance, Ready to try and punch my face in. But I was not going to stoop to her level.

While she was in her fighting stance Abarai, Jaegerjaquez, and Kurosaki were just standing there, trying to tell Rukia to leave it alone. But she wanted to be hard headed and tried to think she was tough just because she was talking hard, while she was talking all this bull crap. I felt as if someone was staring at me, I turned around only to find a pair of beautiful green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cats eyes looking at me. But then I noticed it was the same person that saved me from falling to the ground. At that moment I realized it was him we made eye contact for only a few seconds before Rukia noticed that I was not paying attention to her, so she deiced to do the bravest thing in the world and punch me in the face. That's was it, that was the first time I lost my cool like that, it was the first time I got in to a real fight, a fight that was not in my dojo.

When she punched me in the face, I just blacked out. The nice Orihime was no longer there. Because my other side has come out, Dark Hime (that what I call the angry side). I punched her in the face and kicked her in the ribs. Everyone was so shocked that I fought back. She got up and tried to punch me in the face but I had dodged it with a quick movement of my head. But then she kicked me in my bruised arm which had been bleeding through my turtle neck shirt and though the pain was excruciating, I had to keep fighting. She threw another hit to my cut but I swiftly dodged it and punched her in the face while giving a kick to her face and a punch to her stomach. She dodged my kick by a centimeter but what she didn't see was the punch that came to her abdomen. But before I could punch her I felt someone holding me back and I knew people had seen the blood through my clothes.

I turned to see who was holding me back but when I turned around, it was a shock to me and the rest of the school; none one other Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I was so in shock that I didn't notice that Rukia had tried to punch me in the face but Ichigo Kurosaki, someone that I never would have thought, had grabbed her arm and told her that it was enough. But after that I had to have the last word. So when Ichigo said that it was enough I said 'Wow, what a weakling, trying to charge when a person is off guard, disgusting.' But then I noticed that Grimmjow was still holding me back. I pushed him off me and I looked at him with disgust. 'Don't ever touch me, you're just a stranger, a person, a… 'Before I finished my sentence, I felt the blood dripping from my arm and noticed that I was losing a lot. I held on to my arm and tried to prevent the blood from leaking more.

I started to walk away beginning to feel bad about what I said to him. But then I thought about how he and Ichigo had left me, and how I had tried so hard to get our friendship together. But in the middle of my thoughts I felt some one grab on to my arm and stop my thought process, I turned around to see who it was and found out that it was the one and only Ichigo Kurosaki. Today was full of surprises, huh? 'What do you want?' I hissed. He didn't even seem to care. 'You are hurt.' he had said; 'Obviously. Do you expect me to be non-bruised and safe after a fight?' I said with annoyed tone. I thought he would have got the point that I did not want to be bothered by him or anyone else but it was the total opposite. He still hadn't let me go.

I was wondering what he wanted then I finally found out. 'Go to the nurse.' he ordered. He was telling me to go to the nurse; he was telling me what to do. Pshh please; I would rather die than let him tell me what to do. I felt the urge to yell at him but I had no energy. So I just pried his hands off my shoulders and started to walk away, 'Hard headed as always. At least one thing didn't change.' I stopped and turned around with a shocked expression. He had smiled at me with a real happy smile. It had been so long since I had seen that smile… his smile. I just tuned back around and started walking away. Nothing will ever change, ever. I started to feel faint and dizzy. I had forgotten that I had asthma and that I can't use all my energy or I can have an asthma attack. Hopefully no one will notice. My legs started to weaken and my foot felt like it was falling asleep or rather I was falling asleep.

My knees were getting weak and I just dropped to the floor, but before I could get enough energy to get back up I felt someone picking me up. I tried to see who it was, but I had fainted and all I seen was beautiful light blue and brown eyes looking at me. I knew who it was, and I found out who was carrying me. It was a boy that I was best friends with, a boy that always protected me, a boy that treated me kindly, a boy that was always worried about me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Actually I just described both boys that I had just seen except one of them I used to love.

Don't get me wrong, I loved both of them, but one of

Them as a wife would love her husband

Or as a girl would like a boy,

To get to the point, I loved him romantically. It was something about him that had made me feel this way, I don't know if it was different. I loved him as a couple would love each other. Maybe it was his kindness, his looks, his generosity, his smile, his smell, his personality, or was it the way he treated me differently. The boy I loved was Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow had all those things too, he even treated me specially and he treated me differently than he treated others; he would be nice to me while he was mean to others. So basically he gave me special treatment. But as I said in the beginning, Ichigo was different. I don't even know how, but he was. But as I also said in the beginning I LOVED him. That was in the past. They no longer know me as I no longer know them. They are nothing but strangers, humans, creatures, and a memory that I no longer desire to remember, see, be near, or close too.

And I hate to admit it, but they both will always have a special place in my heart that can never be replaced or removed. And I know for sure that no matter what I say, I will always be there for them. I will always watch over them, I will always protect them as they did me, I will always remember them and I will always love them as my best friends. But I will never admit that out loud or even accept it. Even though it might be true, or rather it is true. And hopefully they feel the same way about me, but I know those are just my hopes getting too high. They are now the most popular boys in the school or more like the world. Their family is the most powerful, richest, and the most known family in the world.

I miss everyone, I miss my old life. I miss Mr. Kurosaki-sama, Mrs. Kurosaki-Sama, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, and even Ichigo, Grimmjow, and his family. Hopefully, everything will get better. But you know what they or more likely I say. Hopes are just superstitious needs that will sometimes succeed, but if it doesn't then jokes on you.

HELLO EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I WOULD GIVE A BIIIIGGGG THANKS TO RENJI4EVA TODAY IS HER LAST DAY HELPING ME I WISH YOU LUUUCK AND A GOOD YEAR HOPEFULLY WE CAN CHAT SOMETIMES IN PS: SORRY I MAD ORIHIME A SAD AND UNLIKEABLE CHARACTER IF I DID I made her that way because when she get better they will know the change THAT SHE WENT THROUGH SHE'S just depressed and doesn't want anything to do with her past so she's not going to let them off easily and just be friends because the hardship she through to get to them but it didn't work because they put her through so much emotions so sorry if she is and unlikeable as a character :( trust me it will change (0.0):


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE SO HERE WE GOOOO!

I woke up in a bright cold dull room with bright lights and lots of sick and hurt people. I had a feeling that I wouldn't want to stay here for another second, I sat up and started to inspect the room so I could get a better look at my surroundings. The room I was in was full of beds that sick people was laying on including me, there was lots of light tubs on the ceilings, the walls was white with lots of circular designs on it with pictures like employee of the month or pictures of the owner of the hospital. When I was about to get up the doctors came in the room and started to inspect me. He has said that I had lost a lot of blood and had lots of bruises on my body, as if I didn't know already. He had walked closer to me and introduced his self; he said "my name is Dr. Gin and I have worked here for 5 years or so and that he had never seen so many bruises on a person before and that he should call my parents or guardian".

Before he could get the any information about me I had stopped him and told them that I did not have any parents and that I would not my guardian to figure out that I was in the hospital. He had looked dumbfounded but he respected my wish. When he was about to leave I had stopped him and started to ask him some questions. The first question was when will I get out and how did I get here. He had told me that I will be able to leave in about two days and that I had come in an ambulance that the school had called. The school couldn't handle the blood loss and the bruises so they had to bring me to the hospital before it get worse than it already was.

He also said that two boys with odd hair color had come along but had to leave shortly after. Once he said they had odd hair color I had knew exactly who it was, but why would they come here. Before I Could ask the doctor why he had left. When Dr. Gin had left I decided to finally take a nap and go to sleep with lack of stress and decided to leave everything behind and think about it tomorrow. The next day had arrived and I was woken up with food that the hospital had provided me, which was pancakes, eggs, sausages, and orange juice. I was glad to take it since I hadn't eaten well in days. The day went by merrily I had basically ate and went to sleep the whole day and let my stress go, but not fully because the next day would be horrid since I haven't been home in three days now and that I'm going to have to face the consequences. I wonder what he will do to me but he's probably happy that he couldn't or didn't see my "annoying" face for a while; and I'm glad that I didn't see his.

The next day had come and I was checking out of the hospital and had paid the bill with all the money I had saved for the week. I was actually really sad that I did that because I was saving up that money to buy my own apartment for when I turned eighteen but it wasn't all the money I had saved up. It is starting to look like I am going to have to look for another job. When I went outside I noticed that it was a beautiful Sunday and I might as well walk around before I go to that "nightmare" people call a home. As I was walking I looked at the beautiful river, trees and sky and started to wonder how sora-nii and okaa-san was doing in heaven. I hope they are watching over me.

I started to walk around the town and admire the beautiful things that I seen since I barely get to go outside unless coming or going to work or school. But as I was walking I seen something that made me change my mind something that made me want to go back inside; and that was Rukia and her posse. They were in the Victoria secret store shopping for undergarment and perfume. But lucky I was outside. Before Rukia and her Barbie doll squad can see me I quickly ran down the block and started to make my way home. I looked at my watch that my mom had gave me when I was younger and read the time it was 5:32pm, yess that mean Daisuke won't be home when I get there. He usually is at work until 10pm.

Just when I was about to turn the corner I seen the boy with the cat like eyes. He was talking to some lady in a restaurant near the door; it looks like they were waiting for a table. Wow he must be really rich that restaurant was really expensive. I just started to walk past and I heard her call him Ulquiorra, wow what an interesting name. When I turned the corner we had made an awkward eye contact until I had crossed the street and started to walk down the block. I had got the keys out of my pockets and opened my house door. Everything was a mess and trashed as if a tornado came in to my house. There was food on the floor the couch was messy the garbage was overfilled lots of dishes, and lots of clothes on the floor. Well it looks like better start cleaning before that man comes home.

I turned on the TV and started to look at the news. And of course they were talking about the two biggest companies in the world the kurosaki and jaegerjaquez. They was talking about they made more than an average pay every day and how their checks get bigger by the minute and how their sons was best friends. Well that's something everybody knows already; I'm just waiting to here the important news like the weather or if something happened that I should know about. I am tired of hearing about the same thing over and over again. So I turned off the TV and started to listen to music on the radio.

It was 8:32 so it took me about two hours to finish cleaning. And it was close for Daisuke to come home. I knew I was going to get in trouble so I just went to the store to buy something to eat because he'd probably starve me for a while. I walked in the store and bought a pack of ramen noodles and some snacks that will last me a while. As I went to pay for my items I seen someone I had missed for a while Karin and Yuzu. I looked at them and noticed that they will grow up to be beautiful women and they had grown up a bit since I last time I met them. When I said hi to them and they looked very surprised, but before I can say something they both leaped on me as if I was their last hope in life. I was surprised but I hugged them back and they started to ask me multiple questions that I really didn't want to answer but I felt comfortable talking to them about everything since they were like my little sisters still even though me and Ichigo aren't on good terms.

Some questions I just left out the answer or just avoided it. They asked me questions like how come you never come visit? How come you never call or talk to us? And are you and onee-chan friends anymore? When I answered some and didn't answer others they got the point that I really didn't want to talk about the others and just changed the subject. I had bought my items from the store and we had made our way to the park and had chatted a little before we both had to get going. But I couldn't let them walk home alone by their self this time of night so I just dropped them off around the corner from where they live and started to walk to my home.

I had looked at my clock at it was now exactly 9:30 and I had to get home before Daisuke come home. When I got home I had made my soup, watched a little TV, took a nice warm shower, then I had went to sleep to get the little rest that I could before Daisuke come home because when he come home I have a feeling that won't be enjoying his presence.

OKAY EVERYONE SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHIE IT'S JUST THAT I DIDNT HAVE THE FLOW AMND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING AT THE MOMENTSORRY IT TOOK ME TILL 5 PM TO WRITE THIS LOL NOW IT IS 12:17PM JAN 2ND AND I STARTED JAN 1ST LOL WELL LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUTHOUGHT THANK YOU!


End file.
